los adolescentes
by natgallagher
Summary: este fic no es mio, repito, NO ES MIO, es de una amiga mia q le encanta escribir. es pero q os guste tanto como a mi!!!!!! un besooooooo!! ah, y r/r; esta hostoria comienza cn las xicas en casa d herm... ya el capi 2, dejad r/r q mi amiga se pone triste
1. Default Chapter

CAPÍTULO 1 LA HABITACIÓN Era una noche fría, un 15 de agosto, oscura, la lluvia rompía contra los cristales, cada gota era un sonido, un sonido distinto que penetraba en sus oídos y le hacía pensar.  
  
Cada sonido era un sentimiento, un sentimiento triste, el cual solía estar relacionado con una persona, una persona con la que ella tanto había soñado cada noche, cada momento, cada minuto, cada segundo.  
  
Esa persona la miraba con unos ojos penetrantes, unos ojos verdes, intensos que la hacían sentir bien. Que sólo por el simple efecto de su mirada transmitían paz, armonía ,felicidad, amor, bienestar. Después de esto se paraba a pensar y reflexionaba, recordaba su vida y no era feliz, esos ojos que tanto había soñado se perdían en la oscuridad hasta llegar a una penumbra completa. Se sentía vacía, necesitaba algo con lo que llenar su corazón, pero ella sabía que nunca lo conseguiría. Se paraba a pensar y rompía a llorar. Cada lágrima derramada era un recuerdo triste.  
  
Después suspiró, el primer rayo de luz brotó de la oscuridad y se detuvo en su mechón de color rojizo. A continuación más rayos surgieron e iluminaron su rostro húmedo, una cara dulce y rosada, lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre sus pecas, sus ojos brillaban. Eran unos ojos castaños en los que se distinguía una mirada dulce, inocente, pero triste. Finalmente se iluminó el resto de una habitación, una habitación desconocida para ella.  
  
Una voz amable la interrumpió en sus pensamientos:  
  
-Buenos días. ¡ o ! Ginny, ¿por qué lloras?  
  
Al oír su nombre sonrió y se secó las lágrimas.  
  
-Es por él, no puedo evitarlo. Me siento vacía. Y para colmo no sabe de mi existencia, y mi hermano se ríe de mí.  
  
-Gin, no se ríe de ti, Ron es así, es un chico, y tú su hermana, siente la necesidad de protegerte como hermano mayor, pero no se ríe de ti, simplemente no se para a pensar.  
  
Y respecto a lo otro, no estés tan segura de que no sabe de tu existencia.- Hermione le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.  
  
"Espero que signifique algo" pensaba Ginny para sí " o, Ginny pero qué dices eso es imposible" decía para sí misma.  
  
- Bueno ¿qué hay para desayunar?- preguntó Ginny para cambiar de tema.  
  
- Ah, pues... ¡ tu desayuno favorito! Pero primero cámbiate de ropa ¿no? He quedado con Ron y Harry, ven si quieres.  
  
- Ginny se duchó y se cambió de ropa( Hermione ya lo había hecho y la esperaba en el comedor). Se puso un pantalón vaquero, un poco ajustado, una camiseta azul de tirantes, y se recogió el pelo en una cinta del mismo color.  
  
Bajó muy contenta y desayunó tranquilamente. Los piropos de los padres de su amiga la hacían sonrojar, aunque también le alegraban la mañana.  
  
Estaba muy feliz, casi había olvidado lo que había ocurrido esa noche, había estado llorando por Harry. Estaba dispuesta a comerse el mundo, muggle, e intentar olvidar a esa persona que tanto lugar ocupaba en esa mente inocente.  
  
Esas ideas se le borraron al instante al ver la lechuza de Harry atravesar la habitación. El blanco y resplandeciente animal paró en seco y sus alas cesaron de moverse. 


	2. capi 2

CAPÍTULO 2 LA CARTA  
  
Para sorpresa de Ginny, la lechuza dejó caer un paquete en su mano, también dejó caer otro en la mano de Hermione. Ginny se extrañó mucho, nunca había recibido una carta de Harry ¿por qué iba a escribirla?  
  
Comenzó a abrirla, sus dedos se movían y su corazón latía muy fuerte. Empezó a leer.  
  
" Querida Ginny: "  
  
Se estaba emocionando tanto que Hermi no pudo evitar cotillear y leer junto a ella.  
  
" Sé que no suelo escribirte muy a menudo, la verdad es que nunca lo he hecho, lo lamento mucho, de veras.  
  
Te escribo porque tu hermano no pudo hacerlo por medio de Pig, está ocupada entregando otro paquete. Bueno, ese no es el caso, te envío un paquete de parte de Ron, tiene algo que se te olvidó.  
  
Ron y yo hemos estado en muchos sitios este verano, ya que el negocio de George y Fred va muy bien. En uno de esos lugares te compré algo que creí que te gustaría, pensé en dártelo en Hogwarts, pero será mejor así. También tengo algo para Herm. Me despido:  
  
Harry"  
  
Hermione sonrió a Ginny pícaramente, y le guiñó un ojo. La chica de cabello pelirrojo comenzó a abrir su paquete. Estaba envuelto delicadamente en un precioso papel de regalo, al desenvolverlo completamente dejó al descubierto un libro medio roto de pociones de 4º curso.  
  
- O, qué detalle- dijo sarcásticamente, puesto que esa era su asignatura menos apreciada - Espero que sea de Ron.- era cierto ese libro era de parte de Ron, se lo había olvidado en casa.  
  
Continuó abriendo y pudo ver una cajita de cristal, de la cual brotaba una intensa y delicada luz de color carmesí. En su interior había una rosa roja, la más bonita que había visto en su vida, sus pétalos brillaban , desprendía un aroma dulce y suave. Hermione comenzó a abrir sus paquetes. Una carta de Ron llamó su atención, en esa carta le hacía preguntas sobre el mismo tema, Víctor krum. Hermione tenía dos mejores amigos, uno de ellos Ron.  
  
Prosiguió con la carta de su otro mejor amigo, Harry, en la que le contaba lo que había hecho en verano y lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con Ron. También concretaba la hora y el lugar a donde iban a ir ese mismo día.  
  
Había más objetos, una regalo de Ron y otro de Harry, empezó por el de Harry, que era el que tenía más a mano. Era un libro sobre las lenguas de seres mágicos no humanos. Hermione era muy aficionada a la lectura, así que le hizo mucha ilusión.  
  
Después cogió el de Ron, extrañamente le temblaban las manos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Desenvolvió el papel cuidadosamente, era un colgante precioso, estaba hecho con lágrimas de Fénix la forma no era constante, al igual que el color, cambiaba según el estado de ánimo y los deseos y sentimientos de la persona que lo llevase. Herm se lo colocó delicadamente alrededor de su fino y bonito cuello, le sentaba muy bien.  
  
Finalmente las chicas se despidieron de los padres de Hermione: la señora y el señor Granger y salieron a la calle muy felices. 


	3. capi 3

CAPÍTULO 3 A SOLAS El sol había salido, las nubes habían desaparecido completamente, dando lugar a un cielo azul intenso, claro y brillante.  
  
No había mucha gente por la calle, la mayor parte de las personas se habían ido de vacaciones. Finalmente llegaron a una calle ancha, destacaban dos chicos, uno de ellos muy alto, Ron. Éste se dio la vuelta y las saludó con la mano. Ellas se acercaron.  
  
- ¡ Hola !- saludó el chico de cabellos pelirrojos. Y de pronto adquirió el color de su pelo al mirar a Hermione.  
  
- ¡ Hola !- contestaron ellas.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y saludó.  
  
- ¡ Hola! Ginny has venido.- esto último se le escapó- ¿qué tal lo habéis pasado?  
  
- Muy bien gracias ¿verdad Herm?- se giró a su izquierda, pero allí no estaba. Estaba hablando unos metros más allá con Ron, en ese momento Ron estaba rojo de rabia y Herm lo miraba severamente. Hablaban , seguramente por la expresión de sus caras, de algo importante y personal.  
  
- Veo que recibiste mi paquete- dijo Harry intentando romper aquel incómodo silencio y fijándose en el pelo de Gin.  
  
Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido. Ginny levantó la mirada y la mantuvo firme en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto deseaba. Harry se sonrojó pero sonrió amablemente.  
  
- Sí, me gustó mucho.- sonrió Gin- siento no tener ahora algo para ti.  
  
- No te preocupes. Pensé que la rosa haría juego con tu pelo. Eres realmente guapa, nunca me había fijado, ya sabes eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo...  
  
- Gracias. ¿ Qué quieres que te regale?- cambió de tema, se estaba sonrojando demasiado.  
  
- No se puede comprar con dinero.  
  
Harry la cogió por la cintura y la besó en los labios apasionada y dulcemente. Ginny se dejó llevar. Era un sueño, no era real ,se decía, del que no querría despertar nunca. Él le susurró unas palabras al oído.  
  
- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- repitió Harry.  
  
Estaba oyendo la frase de su vida, con la que tanto había soñado esos cuatro últimos años. Y se quedó allí, quieta, sin saber qué decir, cuando abrió la boca para responder una voz la interrumpió:  
  
- Siento haberos dejado aquí solos sin avisar- era Hermione.  
  
- Teníamos cosas muy importantes de qué hablar. Y muchas preguntas sin responder- añadió Ron enfadado y miró a Hermione, la cogió por el brazo y se la llevó a otro lugar donde ni su amigo ni su hermana los podían oír , continuaron hablando. Una vez que Harry no alcanzó a ver a sus amigos tragó saliva y habló:  
  
- Hablando de preguntas sin responder...¿qué me dices a lo anterior?- no podía repetir la frase.  
  
- Me encantaría.  
  
Harry la cogió de la mano y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Éstos al verlos dejaron de hablar y los miraron asombrados, sobre todo Hermione, ya que Ron estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, más cercanos a aquella chica.  
  
- Bueno, entonces ¿vamos al callejón Diagon? - preguntó Harry sin soltar la mano de Ginny.  
  
- Eh... sí, estos sitios muggles, no hay quien los entienda- se apresuró a decir Ron. 


End file.
